Desde Cero
by alessandra98
Summary: Borrón y cuenta nueva. KibaIno


**Esta idea no es mía, el fic está basado en el fanart 'maybe in a dream' de tiefrot. Sí tienen tumblr, búsquenlo. Es hermoso y me dio directo en los feels.**

 **Naruto tampoco me pertenece ( en serio, ya me cansé de poner esto. Si lo fuera, ¿para qué estaría en FF?)**

* * *

 **Desde Cero**

* * *

Kiba entró a la floristería Yamanaka por quinta vez ese mes. No necesitaba flores, pero compraría un ramo de No Me Olvides. De nuevo.

—¡Bienvenido! — saludó la dueña de esa voz que ahora lo atormentaba. 'Te amo' era lo que él quería oír de sus labios. Se volvió hacia la joven que sonreía brillantemente y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Cuando ella lo reconoció su ceño se frunció muy ligeramente. —Eres tú, otra vez.

Kiba se rascó la nuca, tratando de buscar una excusa que no hubiese usado antes —Es el cumpleaños de mi madre.

Las cejas de Ino se volvieron a unir arrugando su frente… ¿Sería que recordaba que Tsume no cumplía hasta dentro de dos meses? Ino era la que siempre le avisaba cuando la fecha se acercaba para que él consiguiese un regalo decente.

—Entonces no deberías llevarle ese tipo de flor — respondió después de un minuto, esfumando cualquier rastro de esperanza que Kiba albergase. Apretó la mano que tenía libre en un puño. _Eso_ sí recordaba: el maldito significado de las malditas flores. Pero no a él.

Regresó el ramillete a la cubeta de donde lo sacó y sin dirigirle una palabra más se encaminó a la puerta.

—¡Oye! — lo llamó Ino, corriendo hacia él.

—¡¿Qué?!— gruñó él, asustándola por su brusquedad. La reacción de la rubia en si alimentó su ira. Un par de semanas atrás hablarle así le habría costado un cocotazo y la cena. Ella ya no era _ella_.

Ino parecía estar estudiándolo, y él podía leer la angustia del no saber reflejándose en sus ojos. Soltó un suspiro y suavizó su postura, pero sin bajar sus defensas. No soportaba que el calor con el que solía verlo hubiese desaparecido.

—¿Te conozco? — su pregunta salió en un susurro, como sí le tuviese miedo a la respuesta. Que lo hubiera apuñalado le habría dolido menos.

—No — contestó secamente y empujó la puerta para salir, se estaba asfixiando ahí, pero ella lo detuvo una vez más agarrándolo por la muñeca. El contacto quemó su piel. Lo extrañaba tanto.

—¿Quién eres? — su interrogante sonó más como un pedido de ayuda, haciéndolo sentir como un idiota. ¿Qué derecho tenía a molestarse cuando ella era la que sufría más en esa situación, con la incertidumbre carcomiéndola?

—Nadie que importe — le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-x-

—No es que no te haya amado — le aseguró Shikamaru Nara cuando lo encontró embriagándose en el bar esa misma noche —Ni siquiera se acuerda de Chouji o de mi, y nosotros crecimos juntos.

—Yo soy su esposo — Nara suspiró, obviamente el genio estaba cansado de tener esa conversación con él una y otra vez. A Kiba también le cabreaba.

—Entonces actúa como uno — el Inuzuka meditó en esas palabras hasta mucho después de que el estratega se hubiese marchado. _Actúa como uno._

-x-

Cuando Ibiki Morino se retiró, Ino fue promovida a ocupar su posición. La rubia había superado a su propio padre y se había convertido en la Yamanaka más poderosa que Konoha había visto.

Como líder de la fuerza de Investigación y Tortura, muchos de los oscuros secretos de La Hoja se le fueron revelados. La cantidad de información que manejaba era peligrosa: técnicas prohibidas, trapos sucios de los diferentes clanes, coordenadas de ubicaciones ocultas… conocimiento que sí llegaba a caer en las manos equivocadas podría traer nefastas repercusiones. Por eso Ino había estado trabajando en un jutsu que borraría su memoria de alguna vez ser atrapada por enemigos.

Al parecer lo había amaestrado.

Ella y su equipo regresaban de una larga misión cuando su escuadrón fue emboscado. Para cuando el equipo de rescate que había sido asignado a su búsqueda los encontró una semana después, Ino no sabía ni su nombre. Mucho menos podía reconocer al capitán con marcas rojo vino en las mejillas ni al gran can a su lado.

-x-

Akamaru, así se llamaba el enorme perro de Kiba (quien era el mejor cliente de la floristería), la tumbó al suelo y le lamió el rostro animadamente. ¿Por qué ese perro era tan efusivo con ella? Cada vez que se encontraba con Kiba era lo mismo. A pesar de toda la baba, el saludo no le desagradaba. Es más, siempre sentía una familiar calidez en el pecho cuando el perro hacía eso.

Kiba silbó y Akamaru se quitó de encima suyo, pero se quedó a su lado meneando la cola de un lado a otro.

El Inuzuka la ayudó a ponerse de pie y ella le agradeció a la par que se sacudía el polvo de la ropa. Más que un buen cliente, Kiba se había convertido en un gran amigo. Ino había llegado un año atrás a Konoha y él había sido muy gentil en ayudarla a reincorporarse al día a día de esa vida que había olvidado.

Kiba siempre le sonreía, pero ella no podía pasar por desapercibida la tristeza que inundaba sus ojos oscuros. Como deseaba poder recordar quien había sido él para ella en el pasado.

Aquel día no habían hecho planes para verse, pero a Ino le alegró haberse topado con él. Estar en su presencia siempre le daba paz. Aunque a veces, especialmente cuando él apestaba a perro mojado, sentía la gran necesidad de darle un buen regaño. Por supuesto que nunca lo había vocalizado, sería grosero de su parte comportarse tan confianzudamente con él.

—Pa-pa— sus ojos volaron instintivamente al suelo, de donde provenía la vocecita infantil. Agarrado de los pantalones de Kiba había un pequeñín que no podía ser mayor de dos años. Al igual que Kiba, su cabello castaño estaba revuelto y portaba dos característicos triángulos en sus regordetas y rosadas mejillas. Pero a diferencia de los Inuzuka que ella conocía sus ojos no eran negros. No, las orbes del niño eran de un brillante verde mar.

—No… no sabía que tenías un hijo, Kiba — dijo sin poder quitarle la vista de encima al pequeño. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, amenazando a salirse de su pecho. El niño se escondió detrás de las piernas de su padre.

—Es tímido — excusó el shinobi. Sí Ino le hubiese estado prestando atención habría notado que a Kiba se le habían aguado los ojos, pero él se los rascó para disimular antes de que ella se diese cuenta —No sé a quien salió así.

La risa irónica de Kiba la hizo volver su atención a él. _¿Quién era la madre?_

—Akamaru tuvo cachorros, estamos camino a donde Hana para que él elija uno — el castaño se inclinó para levantar a su hijo en brazos. —Inochiro, di hola.

 _Inochiro…_ Ino _chiro… ¿Podría ser?_

 _—_ ¿Quieres acompañarnos? — Akamaru ladró al unisimo que su amo. Inochiro le extendió su manita como saludo. Cuando Ino la tomó, _supó._

—Me encantaría — asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa.

Por primera vez en meses, Kiba se sintió completo. Las memorias de Ino jamás regresarían, pero juntos crearían nuevas.

 **FIN**


End file.
